


奶油杏仁巧克力

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 简单粗暴ABO





	奶油杏仁巧克力

“我们是褪去衣服/相爱的关系”

“再没有什么可以隐藏/全世界最亲近的关系”

/  
理想中的早上应该是有晨光熹微，微风吹拂窗帘，不过屋子里只挂了百叶窗，日光也早就偏移到不够暧昧的位置，所谓的鸟鸣当然也完全不存在，休假日的10：00 a.m.，房间里才有第一个人睁开眼睛，昨天晚上睡觉的糟糕姿势还保持着，男人的手臂环好侧身，因为体型差，这样被抱住像个玩偶。

要怎么评价其他两个人的睡颜呢，权顺荣自己都还没醒，伸手捏了捏抱在自己身上的胳膊，对力道还没概念，声音也是粘米糕：“珉奎啊……”

“醒了吗？”

光叫醒一名就要费上一刻钟的时间，omega的甜蜜香气大大咧咧在空气中招摇，“哥……”，属于蜜色肌肤的撒娇音要搭配上一双puppy眼，“不会太过分了吗？”

“一大早就这么甜……”

控诉软绵绵，身子也只翻过半面，年下的alpha眯着眼贴上来亲，眼睛亮亮地抱着哥哥要往他身上压，动作太大，另一个哥哥眼睛睁开一半就挥着胳膊堵嘴，手指被权顺荣咬了去，衔在嘴里用门牙轻轻磨。

就着一根手指的虚弱力量，小仓鼠就被引到全圆佑怀里接着亲，金珉奎懒得跟他争，只是手还不想松，虚虚搂着没放，全圆佑先自顾自坐起来，慢悠悠反应刚才的话：“醒了就运动一下。”

金珉奎坐起来，身子还软得很，下巴搁在权顺荣肩膀，那块儿被哥哥臀峰的软肉黏着蹭，想讨个吻是不行的，他两个哥哥的腿交叉钳着，小舌头同步缠得忘情，随意滥用信息素的三个人谁也不肯示弱，杏仁和巧克力的甜腻一层叠一层，融进软绵绵的奶油熏染出碳水化合物满溢的愉悦，着急解运动裤带子，“圆佑哥今天要跟我换”的请求只吐出一半，信息素是甜杏仁味道的男人已经开始舔弄omega裸露的后颈，昨天洗完澡根本就没穿一缕布，现在插进去也非常方便，听了这话全圆佑的语气倒是温柔下来：“饿不饿？”

“我们去餐厅”

/  
总是被哥哥占取先机，大型犬的嘴角又耷拉下来，全圆佑的性器已经顺顺畅畅塞进去，抱着omega走一步就撞一下，还没能摆脱睡梦的哥哥嘤咛也毫无攻击性，被从后面黏过来的弟弟踉踉跄跄捉着亲，刚摆脱了睡梦又陷进奶油的甜梦，肉感很好的嘴唇是甜甜蜜蜜的果冻，晃荡着丰盈的汁水却没法拆吃入腹，拒绝舌头的反应又惹怒了大型犬，可想要咬一口又舍不得，磨蹭了半天已经到餐厅，就托着屁股放在餐桌上，软绵绵的奶油才刚开始享用，两个alpha男人凑过来亲亲舔舔，自动分配好的位置倒是十分和谐。

一边一个毛茸茸的脑袋，塌着的头发足够柔软，挠在肌肤上也是足够使人发痒，不由分说吸住胸前两颗开始用力，牙齿也紧急加入开启研磨，小仓鼠呜呜咽咽，却被信息素的压制搞得讲不成话，终于放过敏感的point逡巡向下，两道湿漉漉的痕迹沿到下身，熟练的上下交错没一会儿就惹得omega眼泪汪汪要射，玩心总是很大的alpha们当然不肯放过，怎么也问不厌的问题不知道多少次又出场：

“hoshi更喜欢谁呢？”

“唔…都喜欢”

“不行哦，要说喜欢谁才行”

“哥想要谁进去呢？”，手掌也过来包裹住腿间的两颗小球来回颠弄，另一边就轻挠着大腿内侧的嫩肉催促，听到“都想”的时候，两个男人的笑声撞到一起：

“那就一起进去。”

还是不管多少次都会被吓到，已经晕晕乎乎的哥哥蹬着腿使劲拒绝，“不行的话就快告诉我们”，狐狸和狼贴着脑袋笑：“说不出来的话”

“就先看我和圆佑哥做吧”

/  
身材更高的男人说完就真的不理，跪下去给全圆佑舔，被晾在餐桌上的哥哥急得哼哼，坐起来瞪人，全圆佑刚被湿软的快感包裹，转过头也只是敷衍地亲几下，伸手下去抓金珉奎的头发：“深一点……”

虽然是命令，弟弟抬头瞪一眼就乖乖听话，卖力做着深喉往更里处吸吮，他总是什么都不耽误的哥哥手还玩着权顺荣已经微微发肿的乳首，又用两根手指的虚弱力量折磨得omega跪到椅子上舔他的喉结。

巧克力香气的信息素最开始也稍稍发苦，全圆佑还没想那么快就结束，椅子上的小人儿看上去也有点可怜，他揉一把大型犬的脑袋就能让年下alpha乖乖起身，随即把自己的水光淋漓的性器又塞进omega的下身。

还是那句话，他哥哥总是什么也不耽误，金珉奎撇了撇嘴就顺着全圆佑的意思抱上去，高瘦的男人腿缝没什么肉，插进去有点生涩的痛觉，紧紧贴好的三具身体周身弥漫着不像话的香甜气味，分不清到底是谁的体位，被撞得乱七八糟的omega趴在桌子上哭得抽抽搭搭，想要喊轻一点又不知道到底该叫哪个名字。金珉奎总是最先心软，抽出来让哥哥给他含，只被小舌头勾一下就快撑不住了，全圆佑还叼着权顺荣的后颈讲话讲得含含糊糊：“唔、等…要等我…”

“哥要我射到脸上还是射到嘴里？”，金珉奎已经不想管全圆佑，俯下身很有耐心地问话，白白软软的奶油团子还在呜呜咽咽只会摇头，“那就是都想要”，另一个alpha的低音飘出来帮腔，全圆佑已经弄得权顺荣屁股大腿全是黏糊糊的东西，气定神闲地抹匀乱七八糟的体液。

“那就都给你好不好？”，虽然回应还是摇头，金珉奎却已经在十几下撸动后泄了出来，嘴边也滴滴答答的omega更讲不出话，被先结束的男人盯着笑：“好贪吃哦”

“这里还有，不舔干净吗？”

“不吃干净下次没有哦”，alpha男人的性器贴在一起等着小仓鼠舔，交缠在一起打架的信息素腻得发慌，权顺荣还没空反应自己在椅子上跪了多久，脑袋移动过来的时候才觉得酸，直接脸就贴上，沾得嘴边又黏兮兮，嘴巴塞不进去，只能左右晃着舔舔，最多只能吮到龟头，刚释放过的马眼过分敏感，全圆佑被激得弯腰，再抬起来就撞上omega的下巴，权顺荣一下就把金珉奎的那处含进去包了个完。

“这么喜欢吗？”，被男人的阴茎搞得嘴巴都闭不上，一个人退出来另一个就插进去，小舌头被带到外面，口水没法自持地流，耳朵早就烧起来了，被迫做了额外活塞运动的脸颊也泛出粉色，后穴的东西没弄出来，坠着狐狸尾巴的肛塞就进入得毫不留情，“要夹好哦”

“掉出来要打屁股了”

/  
戴着尾巴不想走路，权顺荣伸手勾金珉奎脖子要抱，总是很喜欢他的弟弟一环就结结实实公主抱起来，宽大的手掌托着屁股捏一把，刚被肏得身子发软的小仓鼠又要尖叫，毛茸茸的一根一晃一晃，全圆佑拽一把再往里塞，过分的动作让甜奶油缩着往巧克力怀里躲，大型犬低头亲一口，哼哼唧唧说想听叫老公，哥哥扭一下，嘴巴却闭得更紧了。

全圆佑的手伸过来掰下巴，“谁是老公？”，经历过半轮性事动作越发大胆，使劲揉捏omega胸前的凸起，奶水渗出来往下流，“呜！老公轻一点……”，反正早就习惯，小仓鼠也开始大大方方撒娇讨宠，却依旧逃脱不了谁是老公这个无聊的问题。

“你是老公”，权顺荣眼睛里装进两个人，“你也是老公”

“两个都是不可以嘛”，信息素甜蜜蜜，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇噘起来也甜蜜蜜，“老公捏捏……”，睫毛和眼角帮着撒娇也帮着转移话题，权顺荣的手自己揉上那两团软肉，“好难受……”

一边吸一个正好，一点点痛楚过后就是被打开的舒服，涨得发疼的前胸得到纾解，全圆佑咬了一下坏心又起，呼吸还喷在敏感的乳头，手指悄悄攀上来拨一拨，微妙的姿势使得奶水都要往外喷，他看得倒是开心：“好甜哦”，故意拖长尾音，“要不要自己尝一尝”，低头用力吸一口，不由分说用嘴巴度过去，摁住胡乱的摇头使劲亲，上下都在出水的omega湿漉漉黏糊糊，刚没能释放的前端硬得发疼，但是两个alpha都不闻不问一直要玩胸，甜滋滋的奶油打发出绵密泡沫，软绵绵只能被玩得更软绵绵，黏糊糊也只能被玩得更黏糊糊，乳头彻底肿起来了，体积胀大颜色加深，金珉奎舍不得了，全圆佑还要捏：“甜甜的这么快就没有了吗？”

“好自私”，被这话气得又呜呜咽咽，气喘吁吁的omega瘫在餐桌上啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪：“呜……都给你们了”

“真、真的没有了……”

“揉一揉还会有吗”，被使劲捏一把真的痛到，虚虚弱弱的omega嘤嘤哭得像小婴儿，信息素是巧克力味道的男人于心不忍俯下身呼呼：“哥哥舒服了才能有奶水对不对？”

金珉奎终于趴下去照顾权顺荣等待了太久的挺立，全圆佑就绕过来抽开尾巴一点点往里面塞手指，一前一后的操弄终于让omega舒服，扭着身子发出满意的哼哼，奶水顺着往下淌，“怎么现在就有了？”

“顺荣不乖，这些都浪费了”，叫名字叫得亲昵，渴食的两个alpha又爬上来咬，权顺荣向自己摸摸下面，却马上被攥住手：“唔…就这样不可以吗……”

“不行的、不……这样难受”

“那说点好听的，乖一点”

“我…我、老公……我很乖了……”

巧克力的浓郁扩散开来，尖尖的虎牙抵在腺体打转，金珉奎的阴茎插进肉肉的腿缝，哥哥手捉在另一个哥哥手里还是不许碰，肿起来的乳头敏感得要命，指甲刮一下就掉出一串混乱的呻吟：“圆佑！呜……要、要…插进去”

“要圆佑插到哪里？”，全圆佑又笑，叫着自己的名字笑得很是矜持，被折磨到打哭嗝的omega只会重复简单的词语：“里面、里面……”

“哪个里面？”，还是说不出，害羞的那根神经悬着晃悠悠，甜奶油爬起来都费劲，抖抖抖几下终于把屁股翘高，脑袋埋下去丢出来几个字：“唔…这个里面……”

“那用什么插进去呢？”，以为这样回答问题算是成功，小仓鼠转过身爬过去舔舔，alpha男人的性器又高高地翘起来，面前的哥哥眼睛亮晶晶，不知道是不是为了催促扑闪扑闪的，“这个是什么？”，自己环一下往前捅，轮到金珉奎发问了，“老公的……”，腻人的称呼说出来，后面的内容仍然吊在空中挑战神经，“到底要什么啊？”，游刃有余的两名alpha手伸过来又要捏乳头，权顺荣只能抽抽搭搭放弃羞耻，嘴唇张张合合几下重重扎下脑袋：

“要……要老公的”

“要老公的大肉棒插进来肏我……”

嘴里满满当当，后穴也满满当当，体温升高，小蚂蚁成群结队在神经上飞跑，黏腻的空气甜得人头脑发晕，“够大吗”、“够深吗”的调戏一并丢到搅拌机嗡嗡搅乱，奶油杏仁糖掉进热巧克力酱，绵软香甜只肯和另一层绵软香甜吸紧贴合，焦香冲撞着脆甜不相上下，快感冲刷，漂浮在棉花糖制造的云朵里榨净糖分，被泪水模糊视线的omega索取掉最后一丝甘味后已经哭到没力气，两边抱上来的力度没法再指导了，上下的温热打得人身子骨使劲蜷缩，如果说冷到极致会开始发热，那甜到极致的味道是不是要定义成苦呢，奇怪的问题不合时宜地出现，耳边碎碎念的是什么没听太清楚。

“我们要永远在一起哦”

永远在一起哦。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
